


"Will You Murry Me, Miss Amy?"

by Jazzy_B_Real (Otherwise_Uncolonized), Otherwise_Uncolonized



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: 2010s, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Orphanage, Ambiguity, Ambiguous Relationships, Angst, Anthropomorphic, Bittersweet, Boys In Love, Childhood Memories, Community: rarepair100, Community: rarepair_shorts, Emotional Constipation, F/M, First Love, Fluff and Crack, HQ Rarepair Week, Hurt/Comfort, Immortality, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, Infidelity, Introspection, Love Triangles, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Open to Interpretation, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, POV First Person, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pair Month, Rare Pairings, Reflection, Resentment, Rivalry, Sad, Self-Hatred, Unreliable Narrator, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, What Was I Thinking?, subtle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 00:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11566845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otherwise_Uncolonized/pseuds/Jazzy_B_Real, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otherwise_Uncolonized/pseuds/Otherwise_Uncolonized
Summary: "Everyone's had her, except me..."





	"Will You Murry Me, Miss Amy?"

* * *

...The sun's about to rise, and I'm about to be charged with more crimes than I can shoulder once it does.

Damn it all.

Why'd it have to  _be_  like this?

I  _never_  should've followed her home that morning to help her carry Mrs. Murphy's apple baskets into town, but I did. My brain shouldn't be  _able_  to so clearly picture that yellow dress she wore, but it does. My nostrils shouldn't be able to inhale the memory of  _Winter Daphnes_  in her hair, but they do. I shouldn't be able to remember the cruelty in her voice back then...but I do:

 _"...Miss Amy?"_  Boy, did I sound like a stuttering doofus.

 _"Hm?"_  She glanced back at me with a smile. Her smiles used to make the sun jealous. Her smiles  _were_  the sun to me, and they just about made me melt into my sneakers like a bar of white chocolate in ninety degree weather. All the stupid tingles and fuzzy feelings I got pretty much slaughtered my satellite cells when she giggled,  _"Well, what is it? Come on, you can tell me."_

My smooth answer was an uncool croak. Awgh, I felt like a numbskull. Since I didn't answer in time, something up the road stole her attention, making her forget all about me, as well as anything I had to say. I remember how dreamy my piss yellow eyes looked as they admired every strand of pink on her head, begging her to turn back around so she could tell me how much she dreamed about being with me, how,  _"Hello, Silver!"_  really meant,  _"I love you,"_  in girl code, and how this was all just one big card game that I just so happened to suck at...because these piss yellow eyes had been in  _love_  with her.

...And she needed... _I_  needed her to know that...

So I dropped Mrs. Murphy's stupid basket, not caring about how hard the apples stubbed my toe when they fell. Warm tears swam across my vision like schools of trout, the blood clotted my ears, and my stomach ached. I clung to her dress and said,  _"Will you marry me...?"_

She didn't draw in her breath; she didn't twitch; she didn't smile like the sun. She just  _looked_  at me like I was some...some pitiful  _moron_.

But I  _also_  remember that I was five years old. Five years old, orphaned, and stupid, while she was pink, twenty-two, and...too old for me.

 _"Oh, Silver..."_  I'll never forget the sadness that sucked the sun out of her smile,  _graying_  the green that used to be the color of her eyes, which was my favorite color in Blaze's crayon box.  _"...If only you were older."_

And if only you were younger. But none of that was the problem, was it? The problem was  _him,_ and  _he_  was watching us that day like a stalker. Or, maybe it makes better sense to say that he was watching  _me_ like stalker. I felt him in the rainforest; I felt his  _gaze_  bleeding into my five year old back; I felt him gutting my guts with his blood-red eyes.

I felt his hate. 

I didn't want to turn around to make him real, so I didn't.  _"You love him,"_  I accused, holding back my tears.  _"Why? I'm better than him, aren't I?"_

Shut up. I was five. I had the license to be naive.

Amy searched the meadows. I watched the sunset crimson her cheeks, _knowing_  that she was searching for that monster, because her eyes turned into yogurt. I couldn't necessarily see  _where_  she was looking, but if you've ever gazed at Miss Amy long enough, you'd know that, when her eyes turn into green yogurt, she's gazing at  _him_. If you try following her gaze, you won't see him in the horizon, but she will. I've never seen them speak, surprisingly; they're in love with their silence.

His love for her never revealed itself in the way he spoke or looked, because his expression looked just like yesterday's, and the days before that. It never changed, even when he glanced at her, but the little things he did that were different, like the way he moved sometimes, the way he stood, and how there was just something different about his being when he was around her, made it obvious. Amy brings out a glimmer of what is good in him, Cream sugarcoats. _A promise to be good._ I never saw it.

What I have seen is him  _inside_ of her when no one's around. I've seen him go inside so deep, that he makes her scream his name. I've seen him move against her from her open bedroom window at night, horrified, bemused, and captivated by what I couldn't look away from. He makes Miss Amy scream so loud...and then those little noises she makes, and the noises  _he_ makes...

God.

I went so far as to ask him one time,  _"What's it feel like to be inside of Miss Amy?"_ I was too young to even know what I meant, or what they had been doing every night. I just knew that, whenever he was inside, she became this beautiful, gasping creature blanketed in sweat and flushed with heat, and...I wanted to see her that way. I didn't know how it was done, what was done, or what I was even looking at. I just knew that she looked beautiful when it was done, and I wanted to be the reason why.

 _"...I respect Shadow,"_  she lied in her final reply. She spoke so low that I could hardly hear her.

 _"From this distance? He's too far away!"_  I tugged on her dress to make her look at me.  _Stop_ looking at him. Look at me. I'm the one saying I love you, I thought. He doesn't say a damn thing.

At long last, she looked at me. She partly reminded me of the mother I always wanted with those loving eyes. But she completely reminded me of a lover with those smiling lips I wanted to kiss. " _Sometimes you need to take a step back to truly appreciate someone, Silver."_  She placed her hand on my head, pressing down my quills.

That touch told me I was nothing more than a CHILD to her...and I was a child, but as a child, you never think so, right?

And because I didn't think so, I got angry and threw a tantrum,  _like a child_. _"...I wish I'd never met you."_ I didn't care about how hurt she looked, or how choked up she was. I shoved her thigh away from me and ran into the forest, running to the ends of the Earth. All the while, he was watching me. He  _followed_  me, lurking in the jungle like the shadows, turning every piece of earth he stepped on into death.

I fell onto my hands and knees after hours of running, tired, hungry, and scared with only my stomach to talk to me. I sobbed to the dirt being gripped between my fingers, slobbering and wailing and  _trembling_  like some...some complete and total trainwreck. _"You don't love Miss Amy like I do! You're only inside!"_  My tears patted the pebbles under my hands.  _"You don't, you don't, you don't!"_  

I was screaming to no one but the dung beetles, but I was sure that he could hear me from the trees.

Always watching me, never saying a word...

I should've killed you when I had the chance.

_"You're nothing but a bad man! A bad man from a bad planet in space! You're not real! You weren't programmed to love anyone but that blonde girl! That's what Miss Amy said, that's what everyone said! Everyone says Miss Amy's just your substitution for that dead girl! You're just a walking puppet some wacky scientist made without a hea-"_

After a rustle or two, something  _dropped_  right in front of me. Something  _hard_ , heavy...and pissed off. I didn't look up. How could I? How  _could I_  look up, and stare death in the face?

A little half of me had already died, because I was too frozen to even blink. All I could do was watch the tears roll off my nose as the red soles of his shoes stopped an inch away from my fingertips. All I could hear was the husky growls in his breathing, and the whimpers spilling out of mine. I downed my cowardice like it was bitter medicine and craned my head up to stare at the fingers beside his thigh.

 _"Pl-Please..."_  A drop of saliva hung from my jaw like a noose.  _"...S-Stop stealing Miss Amy away from me...! I don't have anyone else!"_

...His knuckles popped, and his fingers balled into a fist.

It took this fateful encounter between us for me to understand that...she was  _his_  sun, too. It took me twelve years later to realize that I should've taken him out from the start. Because he had been inside of her, his immortality had caused her to never age. She's kept her young adult body, and I've grown into an eighteen year old one, so now, things are... _different_  between me and Miss Amy. Worse, if I have to be honest with everyone...

I look down at the head of pink curls resting on my thigh, and stroke them away from her sleeping face. Like I said, whenever he was inside of her, she'd become this beautiful, gasping creature...and I wanted to see her that way one day. I didn't know how it was done, what was done, or what I was even looking at. I just knew that she looked beautiful when it was done, and I wanted to be the reason why.

Yesterday was that day, and I never imagined regretting it as much as I do today.

I tuck the covers around her naked body and slip my fingers back into my gloves to get dressed. The sun's up, and I'll have to remove myself from these bed sheets before  _he_  returns, but...

Damn it all.

...Why'd it have to end up like this?

I wanted to be  _hers,_ not  _just_  her bed warmer when he left her cold just like Sonic used to before he died. I wanted more than this, but how much more could I really have? I'm only here, in this bed, to keep her from falling apart. My Miss Amy, after all, has not aged, but...she's _dying_. Every gene, blood cell, and  _whatever else_  is swimming in that black hedgehog's alien body, is made of immortality.

This same body was supposed to be a cure to that blonde girl's short life span. So, after ejecting his semen into Amy, the result was not a positive pregnancy test, but an extended life span. This defect doesn't make her immortal; it forces her to not physically age, but indeed die faster, because unlike Maria, Amy is disease free. M-My sun's light will go out in exactly one month all because that black hole swallowed her alive.

Damn him to hell. 

Why'd it have to  _be like this...?_

**Author's Note:**

> 2010 one-shot. Having a nostalgic Sonic kick for some reason. It creeps me out that I had adult content of...anthro beings, of all things, but I think I automatically painted them as humans in my head as a "defense" mechanism against the wtf factor. I liked this one-shot, though.


End file.
